dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Rage
& & |similar = Super Saiyan Blue Pseudo Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan }} Super Saiyan AngerSSA Future Trunks is a transformation assumed by Future Trunks through the power of rage and light during the second rematch with Goku Black and Future Zamasu in the alternate timeline. Overview Appearance The true nature of this form has yet to be explained officially, but in appearance, this Super Saiyan state has the traits of several other Super Saiyan forms; it primarily resembles a standard Super Saiyan, but with a more intense glow, and has a dense, flowing aura similar to Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Rosé, but with the aura being golden like a normal Super Saiyan and Trunks gaining a blue glow around his body. His irises and pupils are also temporarily invisible, similar to the Pseudo Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms, his voice enters a deeper and more sinister tone, and his hair is a mixture between the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan Second Grade forms, only with an even more golden color. Also when transforming into the form his muscles bulk up similar to Super Saiyan Third Grade before the blue part to his aura appears and his muscles return to normal. When first attaining this form his footsteps cause cracks in the ground. Similar to a Super Saiyan 2, his aura also emits dense, blue lightning. After absorbing the power of light and hope from mankind that had gathered into a ball of energy, Trunks gained a new type of power up in this form, turning his aura completely blue, his body producing blue energy around him. Usage and power The power of this form allows Future Trunks to fight both Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and the Immortal Future Zamasu and force them on the defensive. He utilizes the form to hold the two off by himself, while Goku and Vegeta travel back to the present in order to find a way to defeat Black and Zamasu. After being defeated and treated by Future Mai, Future Trunks uses this form again to fight the pair, knocking away Future Zamasu while seemingly defeating Goku Black with a relentless assault. While fighting against Fusion Zamasu, the form is shown to be able to power up even further, though the light energy of mortals across the Earth, gaining a massive boost in power. This power was able to destroy Fusion Zamasu's body with ease. Game appearances The form appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it is simply referred to as Super Saiyan. Trivia *This form shares traits from several other previously seen Super Saiyan forms: **Power Stressed Super Saiyan forms (spikier hair, initially as bulky) **Super Saiyan 2 (lightning aura, spikier hair) **Super Saiyan Blue (blue aura, with the standard gold aura shrouding it) **Legendary Super Saiyan (invisible irises and pupils, deeper tone of voice) **Pseudo Super Saiyan (bleak rage, invisible irises and pupils) Gallery Mid_Super_Trunks_transform.png|Future Trunks temporarily bulking up mid-transformation Super_Trunks_SS_hair.png|Super Trunks with regular eyes and Super Saiyan hair Super_Trunks_(Spirit_Bomb).png|Super Trunks amplified by the resistance's energy References Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans